Talk:Fable III Legendary Weapons Table
Anyone else agree that the "Full Aug. Dmg" is impossible to tell for some weapons because we can't tell how much the elemental damage adds to the damage? Or how much the 5-stars in strength and Stature? Just my thoughts on it--Alpha Lycos 05:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's true. If it's going to be here, it should be more complete, otherwise it may not be worth it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 07:49, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::When I first saw the name of the page I thought it might have been a printable or savable checklist to assist with the achievement. But as it stands it kinds seems like a waste of space. Added to the fact that each individual page has this info on it already--Alpha Lycos 07:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey so I figured I'd post so that I can defend this table... I'm the creator and I created an account just to answer your questions or w/e. 1) I tried to explain this, but by "Full Aug. Dmg" I had meant damage we can calculate versus all enemies. This was to help find the best "pure" damage weapon if you chose to do so. It has helped me numerous times. 2) I don't know how to make it printable or to allow for you to save it, but I can edit it to allow for a box to check off when you acquire the weapon. Let me know. Also yes it is the same information on each individual page, but my purpose was to allow someone to scan through and say that... for instance... The Sandgoose rifle is the best pure damage rifle. Meaning it doesn't take into account damage vs undead, human, evil, good, etc. nor does it take into account elemental damage or anything. This was the purpose of the table and it serves it's purpose quite well. I was thinking of updating it to make it a table from greatest to least on damage value. I may do this if you want a check box added. It won't be too difficult. EducatedPoet06 23:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree with Alpha. We can't account for elemental damage. You may believe this doesn't matter, but my Dragonbone Hammer with JUST flame damage (meaning without the +14 dmg) would kill all enemies except humans in fewer hits than my fully upgraded Jack's Hammer (which, as we all know, is popular for its high base damage). And doesn't the Sanctuary's armory already order the weapons by damage dealt? By base damage, at least? And the table doesn't account for enemy-specific damage from augments. It might lead someone to overlook, say, the Swift Irregular, which when fully upgraded is a juggernaut against Hollow Men. I can appreciate the hard work that was put into creating this table, but I do not think it accurately represents each weapon's potential for total damage, and is therefore unnecessary. Commendable, but unnecessary. TheIndifferentist 01:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::::I recommend this page becoming merely a checklist and being linked to the achievement page. To make it printable I guess making it an image would work. But as a table for damage its not really worthwhile unless you can add elemental damage, Vs enemies, strength, stature etc etc.--Alpha Lycos 03:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm BA-AAAAAAAAACK... So, I've cleaned up the table by splitting it up, condensing the code, making it sortable, etc. I hope this helps in your ultimate decision, now do with it what you will! :P --Kay Smith 02:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::P.S. I agree with Alpha: if elemental, enemies, strength, etc. can be added, that would make it worth it, otherwise you may as well just use the individual weapons pages. :S Skorm's Justice Excellent page. Only question is on Skorm's Justice. I noticed that the upgraded damage listed (126) doesn't match the base plus the two upgrades (111 + 15 +10 should be 136). I have both upgrades on mine and the total is listed as 131. I know that doesn't add up either, but I figured it was 131 for everyone. I wonder if it's just an in-game typo on one of the augments? We can figure out whether they actually add +15 and +5 or +10 and +10 if anyone has an unpgraded copy and wants to do them one at a time. If yours actually is listed at 126 with both upgrades then I'm stumped though. 16:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Not a clue. That's a question for the page creator EducatedPoet06 (if it helps, they left this note: "This is a Fable III Weapons table that lists both level 5 base damage, and augmented damage with the exception of NPC specific damage addition from augments"). The admins are considering deleting the page and I just cleaned it up in the mean time. --Kay Smith 18:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) As mentioned above by Kay Smith, this page is being considered for deletion. I suggest setting Skorm's Justice's Max. Damage to 131, as this is the maximum attainable value IN-GAME, and then locking the page with a note that it is only here as a reference and no new editing is allowed without ADMINISTRATIVE permission. New users keep trying to show their awesome math skills by adding 111+10+15=136 but show their terrible reading skills by not looking here or on the weapons talk page.--Garry Damrau(talk) 08:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC)